


a romance in five scenes

by words_unravel



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So this kid walks into a bar (okay, it's a coffee shop, but anyway)...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a romance in five scenes

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: for the awesome [](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/)**seanarenay** in response to the selfish meme ages ago]

* * *

_Scene 1 - (Un)Fortunate Beginnings_

Jon's not sure he should give the kid any caffeine. Really. In the time it's taken the guy (who's wearing a ridiculously _lavender_ hoodie, he notes) to walk from the door to the counter, he'd bumped into no less than 3 people, tripped over a chair and nearly sent a napkin holder flying off a table.

So, yeah.

Jon wonders briefly if 'safety for the general public' would look okay when he's asked why they'd fired him for refusing to serve a customer. But then the kid's right up in Jon's face so he asks instead, "How can I help you today?"

"Um," a look down at his name tag is followed by "Jon. Jooooon. _Jon_." He can feel his eyebrows raising higher with each successive statement of his name. "Jon! I would like, ah, a hot chocolate, please. Extra whip cream!" And then the kid smiles.

Jon swears he can almost hear the sun shining. Huh.

***

_Scene 2 - Library Dictatorship is Very Real_

"Jon."

" _Joooon_."

Jon can hear his name being whispered. Okay, not really _whispered_ so much as said in that hushed tone of voice that still manages to echo nicely across the campus library. So he turns his head (kind of glad for the interruption because carbohydrate production is not the most interesting thing in the world and whose idea was it _anyway_ to have music majors take at least one science credit before they graduate) and sees that kid, the one from the coffee shop, waving at him from two tables over. For some reason, Jon can't help smiling back at the big, goofy grin he's getting and the kid scrambles over to his table, only managing to send one library chair screeching across the floor on his way.

"Hi! I'm Bren-" a furious _shhhhh_ interrupts him, "-don, " he finishes quieter, rolling his eyes. Jon can feel his smile widen, like he's got no control over it. It's twenty-three minutes later (Jon checks) when they get kicked out of the library. Brendon tells him not to worry, it happens, like, _all the time_ , and they always let him back in.

Jon can't stop laughing.

***

_Scene 3 - Fatal Attraction (Okay, not really.)_

__The music's loud but the beer is cold and it's one of the few places in town that hasn't outlawed smoking, so Jon is in a very happy place. Of course, he nearly spits out the drink he's just taken (and man, party foul much?) when a low, husky voice against his ear informs him of some ridiculously disgusting cancer statistic. The words are morbid, but Jon shivers at the hot breath that brushes his skin.

He twists around, the words _how the hell did you get in here_ on his lips because he knows damn well Brendon's not 21 yet (and oh my god, Jon didn't believe a driver's license picture could be _that_ bad, but geez, the poor kid) when the asshole next to him apparently falls off his stool, knocking Jon's face into Brendon's chest.

Which is warm. Really, _really_ warm. And Brendon's very _warm_ hands, one curling around a bicep, the other splayed slightly below Jon's hips, and. Woah. Jon figures his heart probably shouldn't be racing like that. It's also kind of hard to breathe. Jon looks up, ready to apologize when he's thoroughly distracted by Brendon's mouth (and seriously, boys really shouldn't have mouths that lush) and Jon thinks maybe he needs to lay off the beer because it wouldn't take all that much, you know, to lean in-

"Brendon, you asshole, you left me at the door!"

Jon's finally able to get his feet under him and looks over and thinks _pretty girl_ before the voice actually registers. Brendon flies over to throw his arm around the other boy and the smile on his face as he looks down at his companion has Jon thinking _Oh_.

Jon can't remember exactly how he gets home that night.

***

_Scene 4 - Boys Will Be Boys_

Jon likes Cassie. She's bright and funny. Beyond cute and they get along fantastically, have a blast every time they go out. She's really graceful, too. Jon wishes sometimes that she'd trip over something, not in a mean way, really, but. Just.

She's really, _really_ graceful.

It's a very nice restaurant, Jon got a bonus on his last paycheck and wanted to splurge, so here they are. Maybe Cassie'll knock over her water glass. Or something. Jon realizes he's been staring at Cassie's water glass for an ridiculously long time before he looks up.

Over Cassie's shoulder he sees Brendon making his way through the tables. He's following another guy (and wow, Brendon's really got a thing for the pretty ones) who's clearly not happy and doing the best bitchface Jon thinks he's ever seen, hands down. They're practically on top of Jon's table before Brendon notices them. There's a split second where his eyes light up and he's got Jon's name on his lips before it fades.

Because it's been a while since they've seen each other, since they've talked.

Not since that time, a week or so after the club, where Jon was tossing back a few beers at Bren's place and thinking (again) what a killer mouth Brendon has. And not since the filter between his brain and mouth apparently short-circuited and, hey, suddenly there's a lot of tongue action going on along with an embarrassing amount of moaning on Jon's part. And especially not since the slamming of the door announced the return of Brendon's boyfriend and Jon's terrified flight from the apartment.

Brendon's face falls further when he catches sight of Cassie, but before Jon can say anything- "Brendon, come _on_ , " has him slipping away.

Jon accidentally knocks his wine glass over that night, but Cassie assures him that the dress isn't ruined.

***

_Scene 5 - Light(bulbs) Out_

Jon's tired, really fucking tired. There was a pop quiz in his bio class that he'd given up on two questions in, the window on the driver's side wouldn't go up all the way, which wouldn't have been a problem except that it'd started to rain about fifteen minutes after he'd gone to work, and every single customer today had been horrid.

So, yeah, _really_ fucking tired.

So tired he doesn't see the figure hunched outside his aparment (and really, how many times is he going to have to complain about the outside light before they fix it?) until he very nearly steps on it. "Brendon?"

Brendon manages to trip over his own feet in the mad scramble to get up, so Jon finds himself in a very familiar, if reversed, position with Brendon's breath warm against his neck. Jon can't control the way his hands tighten on Brendon's waist.

"Jon. Jooooon. _Jon_."

Jon's pretty sure Brendon's lips are the softest he's ever kissed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted [here](http://prettykitty-aya.livejournal.com/100504.html) on 06/29/07]  
> [x-posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/bandslashmania/65011.html#cutid1) on 08/13/07]


End file.
